Chance Encounter
by LonStarr
Summary: "Alexis: My daddy always told me that if I ever need help that I should find a police officer. Beckett: Well your daddy sounds like a very smart person." Just something I wanted to try out. A twist in how Kate and Castle meet.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-This is my version of how Castle and Beckett met. The facts may be all mix up but just go with it. Castle is in the middle of his second Derrick Storm series, and Kate is still in uniform. Alexis is 6 almost 7 years old. All of the Castle favorites will also be in the story. This is just a fanfic, I DO NOT OWN Castle or any of the cast. Please enjoy. Rating T for now but may change to M, depends on where I take this.

**Insert Line Here**

_**Alexis P.O.V.**_

I'm upstairs in my room sitting on my bed holding the Wookie doll daddy bought for me. Daddy is down stairs talking to mommy on the phone, he thinks I can't hear him talking but I can. She's not coming to see me this weekend even though she promised. I knew she wasn't going to show up she never does. I keep telling daddy that I'm fine but he still gets mad every time shecancels. Right now he is telling her how hurt I get every time she puts her job before me. I'm glad she's not coming. All they do is argue when ever they are together. I'm happy when it's just me, daddy, and Gram. He told me yesterday that she was going to move in with us, I am so excided I can't wait.

**(Knock Knock)**

**"**Come in." Alexis says

**"**Hey Pumpkin. what are you doing?" Castle asks as he opens the door.

**"**Nothing" Alexis says as her father joins her on the bed.

**"**You heard me on the phone didn't you." Castle tells her more than asks. **"**Yea."

**"**I'm sorry Lex, I really thought she was going to come this time."

**"**It's okay daddy really." Alexis says as Castle places her on his lap.

**"**I promise I'll make it up to you." He tells her.

**"**Dad you don't have to make anything up to me. You didn't do anything wrong."

**"**I want to, so what do you want to do. Anything just say it." He says as he puts her back on the bed.

After thinking about it for a minuet Alexis knew what she wanted to do.

**"**Can we get curly fries from P.J.s" Alexis asks excitedly.

Castle smile at his daughter, he's been taking here to P.J.s since she was old enough to eat real food. It's her favorite place that they only go to together.

**"**Of course we can. We can even get ice cream."

**"**Daddy it's January, it's to cold for ice cream." Alexis states like the little adult she is.

Castle lets out a loud dramatic sigh. "I don't know where I've gone wrong with you, it's never to cold for ice cream."

**"**Daddy!" Alexis protest with a laugh. Castle looks fondly at his daughter, she was an odd 6 year old but, he knows that is even if he could he wouldn't change a thing about her.

**"**Come on, lets go get your curly fries." Castle leads Alexis out of the room into the living room to put on their jackets and boots. After they are ready they head out the door towards P.J.s which is only a few blocks away.

* * *

Meanwhile. Sitting in there squad car is Kate Beckett, and the rookie she has to train.

Kate's P.O.V.

Sitting in a car for three hours with a talkative rookie is not what I want to be doing. I don't know why I had to be the one to drag him around. If I don't work well with experienced cops what made captain think I will do well with a rookie. It's not his fault, he seems like a good guy. I just prefer to work alone.

"Ma'am"

Beckett is brought out of her thoughts and turns towards him. He is looking back at Beckett.

**"**Don't call me ma'am, call me Beckett speaking of which, what did you say you're name was again?" Beckett asks.

"Okay Beckett, my name is Marco, Marco Gonzales."

**"**Okay Marco, what is it you wanted?"

**"**Well Ma.. I mean Beckett I was wondering if we are going to just sit in the car all day?" Marco asks.

**"**Well right now we are on patrol, do you know what that means? That means we drive around and see if anyone needs our help." Beckett says feeling like shes talking to a child not a grown man.

"Well that's boring. I've been a cop for three months and I still haven't arrested anyone." He whines.

**"**Relax, what are you like 15 years old?"

**"**I'm 26 Ma'am." Marco says making his voice sound deeper than it really is.

**"**My point is, you're still young. I'm sure you'll get to arrest someone soon. Who knows we just might come across a drug dealer today."

**"**I hope so, that would be so awesome. If you don't mind me asking, what was your first arrest?"

**"**Mine was a DUI. A woman was drunk, and ran a stop sign." Beckett doesn't like talking about herself but she thought that if she answered his question he would stop talking.

**"**Cool, I want my first arrest to be a big on. I want to arrest a bank robber, or a mugger, maybe even a…" Marco went on and on about how he wants his first arrest to be like. Beckett tried to ignore him, but they we in a small space so I was hard to do. Kate reaches for her coffee cup but realizes it is empty. It being January and in New York that means it's cold. Kate was in need of a hot drink and to get away from Marco's very detailed dream arrest. Kate decides to stop at a coffee shop she sees up ahead. Pulling up to the curve she then turns to a confused Marco.

**"**I'm getting a cup of coffee, would you like anything."

**"**No I'm fine, but do I have to stay in the car?" Marco asks.

**"**Yes you do, so you can call me if anything come on the radio." Beckett closes her door before he can protest, she knew it was a lie but she really needed a break from him right now. Kate enters the coffee shop thankful that there is only one person in line. While she waits behind him she realizes that this one person must be an intern or something because he is ordering a lot of drinks of deferent varieties. She knows that she will be in line for a while, but she's okay with that because the more time she's in here the less time she in the car with Marco.

* * *

**Next Door in P.J.s**

Rick and Alexis Castle are in the farthest corner of the room away from everyone else, with a big basket of curly fries in the middle of their table. Both are enjoying themselves. The only interruptions are from Nina, she and her husband run and own P.J.s. They are good friends of Castles and know that when he's with his daughter he like it to be just them.

**"**So how are you enjoying your extra curly fries?" He asks as he shoves a couple more fries into his mouth.

Alexis nods her head as she answers "They are very good thank you very much. Baca is enjoying them also."

Castle smiles at the nick name Alexis gave the Wookie doll he got her. He watches as she takes two fries from the basket, one for her and one for Baca.

**"**Well I'm glad he approves. So what do you want to do next, ice skating, shopping, bowling. Do you want to go watch a PG movie." He suggests.

**"**Can we go to the library?" Alexis asks.

**"**The library, you can choose anything in the world to do and you want to go to the library?" Castle asks dumbfounded.

**"**I want to get a new book for bed time. You finished "The Diary of Anne Frank" yesterday, we need another book." Alexis states.

**"**I still cant believe a six year old wanted to read "The Diary of Anne Frank". Sure we can get another book. I think I'll get a book also, see how my competition is doing."

**"**Daddy you do this evey time we go to the library and every time you say, "Meh it's no Derek Storm."" alexis says in her best Richard Castle voice.

**"**Well there not little missy."

**"** I know daddy, you're the best writer in the world." Alexis says with just a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

**"**Gee thanks." Both laugh as they finish up there fries. Castle waves Nina over so he can pay the check.

"Well hello you two. How were your fries?" Nina asks as her approaches there table.

**"**Super yummy." Alexis says the same time Castle says. **"**They were delicious, as always."

**"**Well thank you you two. I'll be sure to tell Michael that you liked them. Here's you check Rick."

**"**Here you go. Keep the change." Rich hands her a 50 dollar bill.

**"**Rich your bill was for 13.23. I can't except this." Nina says as she tries to give the money back.

**"**Sure you can. The rest is a tip we had great service." He says putting his hands in his pockets.

**"**You do this every time you're here."

**"**Well every time I'm here we have great service. I'm not taking it back." Castle says flashing his famous grin.

**"**You are a frustrating man you know that." Nina says patting him on the cheek.

**"**Meh, I've been called worse." Castle leads Alexis out of the small restaurant. When he was about to head off towards the library Alexis said.** "**Oh no daddy wait."

**"**What is it Alexis?" Castle says with worried that Alexis is hurt.

**"**I left Baca on the table. I have to go get him."

Castle sighs and says "Alright lets get him."

But Alexis protested. "I can get him by myself, I'm almost 7, I'm a big girl."

**"**Are you sure?" Castle asks.

**"**I'm sure, I'll be right back." Castle knew that she would be fine, with both Nina and Michael in there to watch her, he could let her play big girl for a minuet. But the second the door closed behind her back was when hell broke lose.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S RICHARD CASTLE"

And just like that he was swarmed by 3 dozen people all wanting an autograph. Never one to shy away from attention, Castle began sighing books and random pieces of paper, even a few body parts. Everyone wanted a picture with him, as he was doing all of this he didn't notice he was being lead away from P.J.s entrance.

**"**Alright daddy I got him. Daddy?" Alexis looks around but doesn't see her father anywhere. She starts to feel scared but then she remembers what her daddy told her to do if she was ever lost. She looks into her jacket and sees the piece of cloth that is sown to the inside of her jacket. She was about to go back inside and ask Nina to help her call her dad when she saw a police woman exit the store next door. Her dad always said to ask a police officer if she needed help. So off Alexis went to ask her for help.

**Kate's P.O.V.**

I waited 20 minuets in line for a cup of coffee because the man in front of me changed his whole order last minuet. The casher seemed to be just as pissed as me. In the end he ended up walkingg out with three trays full of different coffees and teas. Being a cop meant that I didn't have to pay for my cup of coffee, at first it was odd but now I'm glad for it, seeing as I work odd hours and basically live off of it now. I was just about to walk back to my car when I was stopped by a little voice.

**"**Excuse me." Beckett turns to see a little girl standing next to her.

Beckett bends down to her level. "Hello little one. Can I help you?"

**"**You're a police officer right?" Alexis asks.

**"**Yes I am." She answers** "**My daddy always told me that if I need help to find a police officer." Alexis says.

**"**Well your daddy seems like a very smart person."

**"**He is, he's the smartest." Kate had to smile at the pride in the little girls voice.

**"**Well lets see if I can help you. What's your name little one?"

**"**My name is Alexis Castle."

"Well Alexis, what can I help you with?: Beckett asks.

**"**I can't find my dad. We were eating at P.J.s because it's my favorite but I left Baca on the table when we were leaving so he let me go back inside by myself because I'm a big girl now. But when I came out he wasn't there."

**"**Okay Alexis do you know your dads number."

**"**He sowed them into all of my jackets and backpacks incase I get lost see." Alexis opens her jacket to show Kate. On a small patch of cloth is a phone number and address.**"**Well that was very smart of you dad to do. How about we call him and tell him were you are, okay."

Alexis nods her head and says,"Okay." Beckett takes Alexis into the coffee shop, so she didn't get cold outside.

"What's you dads name?" Beckett asks taking her phone out of her pocket.

**"**Richard Castle." Beckett is taken back for a moment, there's no way that this is the Richard Castle's daughter. She's read all of his books and follows him on almost every site. He his her favorite author of all time.

**"**Is your father a writer?" Beckett asks.

**"**You've read one of daddies books?"

**"**Yea I've read all of his books."

**"**Daddy is the best writer of all time. I'm not allowed to read them but that's what I've heard." Beckett laughs at Alexis' sweet comment.

**"**What's your name?" Alexis asks the older woman.

**"**My name is Kate." Beckett answers.

**"**Kate, I like that name, I think my daddy would like you." Alexis says.

**"**Uh w-why would you say that?" Beckett asks.

**"**Because you pretty and you've read his books. He love it when he sees people read his books." Beckett tries not to blush but it's hard when the daughter of a famous writer says her father would like her. Getting back to the matter at hand she has to get this little girl back to her father.

**"**How about we call your father now, I'm sure he's worried about you." Beckett says changing the subject.

**"**Oh right." Alexis says remembering she doesn't know where her father is.

Kate take her cell phone out and begins calling the number on her jacket. it rings twice before some one answers. **"**ALEXIS?!"

**"**Mr. Castle?" Beckett calmly says.

A frantic Castle answers "Yes that's me, who's this."

**"**My name is Kate Beckett, I'm a New York Police Officer, I'm here with a miss Alexis."

**"**You have Alexis, is she okay, is she hurt?" Castle asks.

**"**I assure you Mr. Castle she's fine, she come up to me and showed me the number sown into her jacket. I'm with her in the coffee shop next to P.J.s."

**"**Alright I'll be there in a minuet. Can you put Alexis on the phone real quick?" Castle asks.

**"**Of course. Here you go little one it's your dad." Beckett hands the phone over to Alexis.

**"**Hi daddy." Alexis says as if he wasn't going out of his mind worrying about her."

**"**Alexis, Pumpkin are you alright?"

**"**Yea I'm fine I'm here with… Is it Ms Kate or Mrs. Kate?" Alexis asked Beckett.

**"**It's Ms."

**"**I'm here with Ms. Kate, she's a police officer, I did what you told me daddy. You said if I ever needed help to find a police officer."

**"**I've very thankful for that baby girl. Alright I'll be there in a few minuets okay."

**"**Okay." Alexis hung up the phone and handed hit back to Kate. **"**He'll be here in a few minuets."

**"**Okay, well while we wait would you like a hot chocolate?" Beckett says.

**"**Yes please." Beckett take Alexis' hand and leads her over to the counter, her coffee having gone cold before she could drink it, she decides to get a new one. With drinks in hand they go sit by the window to so they can see when Rick gets here. It takes all of three minuets before they see him running down the street. He quickly rips the door open and searches for Alexis. When he spots her he wastes no time to run to her and pick her up.** "**Alexis, oh Pumpkin I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

**"**What happened, after I came of with Baca you were gone." Alexis asked a little mad that he wasn't there when she came out from P.J.s.

**"**I got mobbed by 30 people wanting autographs. I know I messed up, I'm glad you are okay." Castle answers.

**"**It's okay daddy. Ms Kate made sure I was okay, she even bought me hot coco. She's really nice."

Castle turns to look at this "Ms Kate". He was taken back for a moment. He expected some rugged, manly woman. Instead she's a stunning gorgeous one. Her long**(I like her long hair better than short hair) **brown hair is tied in a neat bun at the bottom side of her head. Her uniform doesn't seem as bulky as normal cop outfits are. She had the most beautiful eyes. I had to wonder if she was really a cop, she so beautiful, that she could be some kind of model. When he is able to speak again he walks over to her to thank her.

**"**Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter." Castle says.

**"**It's no problem Mr. Castle its my job." Beckett replies back.

Castle places Alexis on the ground and the faces Kate. He steps in and envelops her in a big hug. Beckett stands there frozen as he continue to hugs her. When he finally does pull away he doesn't she her shocked expression or chooses to ignore it. She is surprised that Richard Castle hugged her.

**"**I can't tank you enough, Ms. Kate. How can I repay you?"

**"**No it was nothing I was just doing my job."

**"**There must be something I can do? Anything just name it." Castle refuses to take no for an answer.

**"**No really nothing. I can't except anything." Beckett insists.

**"**I know give her a book daddy." Alexis says. Both adult look down at the little girl, she seems very happy with her answer.

**"**A book? What kind of book Pumpkin?" Castle asks.

**"**One of your books daddy, she said she's read all of your book." Castle turns his head toward Kate, he can see a faint blush appearing on her cheeks. He smiles his most charming smile he can make.

**"**She did?" Castle says with a giant grin on his face.

**"**Ahuh, so you should give her one of your books." Alexis informs her father of what Kate had said earlier.

**"**No it's fine really I don…" Castle interrupts her before she can get the whole sentence out. **"**I think that is a great idea Alexis."

**"**You do." Alexis says very happy that her father likes her idea.

**"**Yes, I can give her one of my personal books signed and you can pick it up at the loft on Friday when you come have dinner with us."

**"**What?" Beckett says.

**"**You heard me, it's the least I can do to thank you."

**"**No I couldn't do that."

**"**Please Miss. Kate." Alexis asks.

**"**Yeah please Miss. Kate." Beckett looks at both Castles who are putting on there best puppy dog faces. She knows that she should say no but she just couldn't not when both of them are looking at her like that. it was just dinner. Dinner with a famous writer who's work I absolutely love and his daughter. No problem right. Finally she couldn't take the looks anymore and gave in. **"**Okay, I agree just stop looking at me like that."

**"**Yay." Alexis runs and latches herself to Kate's waste. She start jumping up and down. This makes Kate laugh as she watches the little girl being so happy because she agreed to have dinner with her and her father. Kate looks up at Rick who looks just as happy as Alexis, minus the jumping up and down. Before anymore words can be shared a very pissed off looking Marco walks into the doors.

**"**What the hell Beckett, you said you were getting coffee, that was over an hour ago." Marco says

**"**I'm sorry, I had a little girl that was lost and needed to be taken care of." Beckett tells him.

**"**Oh well you could of told me, I've been in the car freezing, holy sh.. I mean Oh my god it's Richard Castle." Marco says.

**"**The one and only." Castle says obviously loving Marcos reaction.

**"**Oh my, do you know who he is. What are you doing with Richard Castle." Marco asks Beckett.

**"**I am aware of who he is and he's the father of the lost girl." she tells him.

Marco switches his attention back to Castle. "Mr. Castle I love your work its amazing, if it's not to much to ask can I have your autograph."

**"**Marco." Beckett was about to tell him that that was unprofessional but Castle interrupts her.

**"**No it's the least I can do." Castle picks up a napkin from the table and takes a pen out from his pocket. He signs "With great thanks from Richard Castle."

**"**Here you go." Castle says handing the napkin to Marco.

**"**Thank you Mr. Castle."

**"**Alright, Marco we have to have to get back to work." Beckett says.

**"**Of course. Again I would like to thank you for taking care of Alexis." Castle tells Beckett.

**"**No problem Mr. Castle, I was just doing my job. You should be very proud of your daughter, she's the one who found me and showed me the numbers you sowed into her jacket."

**"**I am very proud of her, she's always been to smart for her own good." Castle says looking down at Alexis.

**"**You just don't like it when I correct you." Alexis says looking up at her father.

**"**You're right I don't." Beckett watches as the two Castles bicker back and forth, it reminds her of when she was younger with her own father. Marco is still star struck, he just keeps staring at the napkin with Rick's autograph. Noticing that there shifts are almost over Kate knows it's time to go. They need to get back to the station and report there days events.

**"**Okay Mr. Castle, Miss Castle, I believe it's time for us to go. I hope you enjoy the rest of your evening but we really have to be going now." Beckett grabs the arm of a stunned Marco and pulls him towards the door, before she can get out though she is stopped.

**"**Wait!" Beckett stops and turns towards Alexis who has moved to stand right in front of her.

"What is it?" Beckett asks.

**"**You didn't give me a hug." Kate had to smile at the shear innocence in her voice. Kate lowers herself down to Alexis' leave and wraps her arms around the small girl. Alexis wraps her arms around Kate neck giving her the biggest hug she could muster. Reluctant at first Alexis did finally release the older woman but only after her father began to pull them apart. When they were able to part ways Beckett and Marco head back to there car to head back to the station. Back in the coffee house it's just Alexis and Castle in the store minus the man running the counter.

**"**Daddy." Alexis says.

**"**Yes Pumpkin?" Castle asks

**"**I like Miss Kate."

**"**You do?" Castle asks looking at his daughter.

**"**Yea, she's nice, and funny."

**"**Funnier than me?"

**"**No one is funnier than you daddy." Castle smiles down at his daughter, he is so grateful that she is safe, and happy.

**"**Daddy!"

**"**Yes baby girl."

**"**We never when to the book store, I still need a book for bed time." Alexis says.

**"**Well it looks like they are open for a few more hours, we can head over there real quick." Castle says.

**"**Yea, lets go." Alexis grabs her fathers hand and begins pulling him out the door. Castle Smiles at his over enthusiastic daughter as they make there way towards the book store.

* * *

Kate Beckett sits on her favorite chair in front of the fire place with a glass of wine in her hand. She was finally able to come home and relax. It took her for ever to fill out the report because everyone kept coming up to her and ask her about her encounter with Richard Castle. The first few time was kinda cool, being the person with the best story, but after the fifth time it started to get on her nerves. Having to stop what she was doing to answer questions. She was happy when she finished and was able to leave. But now all she could think about was he dinner with Rick and Alexis. It was Tuesday so that gave her two days to figure out what she was going to do. What was she going to wear, how should she do her hair, should she bring something, maybe dessert. All these questions were circling in her head. She had to shake her head and remind herself that this wasn't a date, it was just a thank you dinner. Still it was a thank you dinner with her favorite author and his adorable daughter. Okay it was time to as for help from the one person she knew would be able to help her. Kate reaches for her phone and begins scrolling her contacts list until she came upon the name she was looking for. Pressing the call button she waits for an answer.

"Hello"

**"**Lanie." Beckett says

**"**Hey girl, what's up." Lanie asks

**"**I need some help."

**"**Well tell me what you need and I'll see what I can do." Lanie says.

After telling her friend all about her days events, Kate pauses to let Lanie give her two cents. After a minute of silence Kate wonders if she's even still there.

**"**Lanie, Lanie are you still there?" Beckett asks.

**"**Yeah I'm still here." She says.

**"**Well." Beckett asks.

**"**So let me get this strait, you found Richard Castles daughter, and after retuning her to her father he offers to give you one of his personal books signed and you are going to pick it up at his loft and have dinner with them." Lanie recaps.

**"**Yea." Beckett says

**"**Okay, I'm failing to see the problem here.:

**"**Lanie!" Beckett whines.

**"**What, girl do you know how many girls would kill to be in your place. So what are you going to wear?"

**"**I don't know that's why I called you. I need help." Beckett says

**"**Okay, listen to me, you have Thursday off right?" Lanie asks.

**"**Yea." Beckett says.

**"**Okay on Thursday we are going to go shopping for a new dress. And some shoes."

**"**Why new why can't I wear something I already have?"

**"**Girl have you seen your closet. The nicest thing you have is a pair of jeans you've had since college and a sweat shirt. Trust me you need a new dress."

**"**Fine. Thanks Lanie."

**"**Anything for you. But trust me I will want full details."

**"**Bye Lanie."

With that Beckett hangs up the phone. Looking at the clock Beckett sees that it's half past one. she decides to head off to bed. She asleep before her head hit's the pillow. She dreams of how her dinner with Richard Castle and Alexis will go. Hopefully it goes well, it would be horrible if she makes a fool of herself in front of them.

**A/N-**Have you ever had something that was stuck in your head and just wouldn't go away? Well that is what this was. I know it's a little odd but I figured what was the harm. Thank you for reading this, let me know if you think it's worth continuing. Please review and if you like it, feel free to read my other story "Second Chances". Well thank you all bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**I guess some don't like the way I write my stories, I hope this is better. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I apologies ahead of time if I make any mistakes. Unfortunately I DO NOT own Castle or the characters. Thank you everyone who has given me there opinions.**

**Thursday Afternoon-Beckett's P.O.V.**

"Llaanniiee! Can we please stop." Beckett whines.** "**No, we need to get you an outfit for tomorrow."

"We've been shopping for hours and the only thinks we have to show for it are blisters."

"We need to find the perfect dress and shoes for you, now stop complaining and try this on."

A few minutes later she comes out in a black dress that came to a stop about an inch after her knees.

Lanie did not seem impressed.

"No that's not right take it off and lets go to another store."

"Come on Lanie what's wrong with this one?"

"Everything. It doesn't show off your body."

"Lanie you do remember that a little girl will be there right, I don't need a dress that shows off anything."

"Of course you do, you need a dress that hugs your curves and show off your amazing legs."

"Huh again with the legs."

"I'm serious I'd kill for your legs. Now go take that off."

"Fine."

Beckett and Lanie were about to leave the store when Lanie suddenly stops her.

"Ouch, Lanie what are you doing."

"It's perfect."

"What's perfect?"

Instead of speaking Lanie rushes over to a mannequin that had the most beautiful dress that Kate had ever seen. **( See Link ** shop/dresses/viewitem-PD953002 )

"Go try this on right now."

"Lanie did you see the price tag."

"Price is not important right now, so go."

Beckett walks off with the dress in her hand to try it on. When in there Lanie slips a pair of shoes under the door for her to wear with it.

"Lanie I'm not so sure about this."

"Come on girl let me see."

Beckett leaves the dressing room so Lanie can see her.

"Kate you look amazing."

"You think so?"

"Yes I do and even more important so will Richard Castle."

Beckett looks herself over in the full length mirror. She really did love the dress, it hugged her in all the right places, showed some cleavage but was still very much appropriate. The purple fabric went well with her skin tone, and it showed of a good amount of leg. She loved it, then she looked at the price.

"90 dollars, for a dress that I'll probably only wear once."

"Not just a dress, the dress. And if you don't wear it again I'll be more than happy to take it off of your hands."

"I bet you would, alright I'll get it, I don't think I've ever spent this much on an outfit."

Beckett and Lanie continue talking as she takes the dress off.

"You've never been on a date with a famous author before either."

"For the last time this is not a date, it's a thank you dinner, and that's all."

"A dinner that is taking place at his house…"

"He probably did that for Alexis."

"Or he did it so it would be easier for him to take you into his room and rip off the dress with his tee…"

"LANIE!"

Beckett yells as she heads to the cash register.

"What? Girl don't you dare tell me that you haven't thought about it."

"Even if I did which I don't(lie) he has a girlfriend."

"You mean that Gina chick that he's been seen around with like twice. Please that isn't going to go any were except down."

"You don't know that."

"Did you find every thing alright?"

The woman behind the counter asks them.

"Yes we did thank you."

"And will this be all for you ladies?"

"Yes it is."

"Alright that will be $131.21."

Beckett hands the woman her credit card.

"Alright, I hope you ladies have a wonderful day." The woman hands over the bags to Beckett.

After thanking the woman both ladies head out to Lanie's Toyota Corolla, and place the bags in the back seat wear a small plain black bag already sits.

'What's in the black bag?" Beckett asks curiously.

"You'll see when we get to you apartment. Come on lets go." She quickly answers.

Beckett and Lanie clime into there seats and Lanie drives them towards Kate's place. Once there Kate grabs her bags while Lanie grabs the mysterious black bag.

"So seeing as you don't have a car how are you getting there, do you even know where he lives?" Lanie asks as they relax on the sofa.

"He said he would send someone to pick me up."

"He's sending someone for you, girl if this man gets any better you better check to see if he's even human."

"Yes well enough about that tell me what's in the bag."

"Well I got this for your birthday, but I figured you can have it early for tomorrow."

Lanie pulls out a black ox and hand it to Kate. Kate opens the box to see a silver heart locket sitting perfectly in the middle.

"I know your mom gave you one when you were little to match hers and you lost it, I know that this could never replace that but I figured it wouldn't hurt to have a new one." Lanie explains

"Thank you Lanie, it's beautiful."

"It should be it took me forever to find the right one."

"You really shouldn't have, it must have cost…

"Oh stop. It was nothing, besides remember you got me those gold earrings that I just had to have but didn't have any money on me. Well here is my thank you gift."

"Thank you." Beckett says trying not to cry.

"No problem, so are you working tomorrow?"

"Well I was until Marco told my boss about my dinner plans, she gave me the day off if I got her a picture."

"Good that means that tomorrow we can get makeovers." Lanie says with a grin.

"Lanie no, I'm not getting a makeover."

"Come on why not." She whines

"I quite like the way I look."

"Ok fine but you are getting a facial and your hair and make up done. I wont take no for an answer, I have dirt on you and I'm not afraid to use it." Lanie says leaving no room for arguing

"Huh fine" Beckett reluctantly agrees.

With that Lanie and Beckett relax for the rest of there evening.

**Thursday Afternoon-Castle's P.O.V.**

It's been three days and all Alexis can talk about was "Miss Kate". She is so happy that she is coming over for dinner tomorrow. She's been telling me all the things she is going to show her. I think it's wonderful that she's so excited, Alexis has never been this taken with a woman before. She never gets this excited when Gina comes over, not even with her own mother. She's usually more withdrawn, doesn't really want anything to do with them. She wasn't the only one who couldn't wait to see her again, all I could think about was how beautiful she was, and a time or two he would think about what she would look like without her officer outfit on. He couldn't understand why he couldn't get this woman out of his head, he felt a little guilty. He had a girlfriend, and she was….okay. She may not be the most, caring, or loving, or, nicest person but she the understands the craziness of his life. The traveling, the crazed fans, and she's been a great publicist. Seeing how Meredith hasn't taking to the role of mother for Alexis, I just want someone for her to look up to. But Gina really isn't the mother type, she's more of the "As soon as the child is old enough you send them to boarding school" type.

"Richard"

Castle is brought out of his thoughts by his mothers voice.

"Hello mother."

"Hello, Richard be a dear and help me with my bags."

Mother has be gradually moving her things in. She's been having some bad luck lately and just needs help getting back on her feet. She's not completely ready to give up her space yet which is why it's taking her weeks to bring all her stuff here.

"I see you've brought another load, how many more before you have all of your things here."

"Actually this is the last load. I am officially moved in."

"Well we are glad to have you mother."

Before another word could be spoken, Alexis comes running down the steps and yells.

"Gram."

Alexis throws herself into her grandmothers arms.

"Alexis darling, you are getting bigger every time I see you. Soon you will be taller then us all."

"Gram I haven't grown any since last week. Are you finally moved in?"

"Yes my dear I am officially moved in, there's no getting rid of me now."

"Good because I love having you around."

"Alexis honey, how about you go wash up, dinner will be done soon." Castle tells Alexis.

"Okay daddy."

Alexis heads upstairs to was up.

"Speaking of dinner, what's this I hear about you having dinner with a woman tomorrow." Martha asks her son.

"How'd you find out?" Castle replies but isn't really surprised she knows. She know everything.

"Gina, she called me yesterday screaming that you were going on a date with another woman."

"Okay first, it's not a date, and second I told her she could join but she refused, because she has some meeting about my next book, that I'm already behind on."

"Okay so if it's not a date then what is it?"

"It's a thank you dinner."

"And who exactly are you thanking, and for what?" She asks him.

"You remember I told you that Alexis got lost, well the woman who is coming is the officer who found her. She's a fan of my books so I told her I would giver her one of my personal books signed and dinner to thank her for taking care of Alexis."

"So that's all it is, just a "Thank you dinner"" Martha asks

"Yes, just a simple dinner, so will you be joining us."

"I don't think it would be my plac…."

"Yea Gram you should come, you can meet Miss Kate." Alexis who has just returned from upstairs happily informs her grandmother.

"Miss Kate?"

"Yea her name is Kate so I call her Miss Kate instead of Mrs. Kate."

"Is that right?"

"Yep, she's really nice, and she likes daddies books. She said she's read them all."

"Weren't you only with her for a short time. How on earth did you get to know so much about her?" Martha asks rather surprised she know so much about her already.

"She is a Castle. She can get anyone to tell her anything. It's the Castle charm."

"Of course it is dad. So are you going to come. PLEASE!" Alexis puts on her doe eyes and sticks out her lip hoping it would get Martha to agree.

"Nice try kiddo, but are you forgetting I raised you father." Martha tells the still pouting child.

"It's true, the puppy eyes never worked on her." Castle tells Alexis

"Huh, fine but will you please come Gram." Alexis begs her grandmother.

"I guess I can make a quick appearance, but I really do have plans tonight."

"Really do tell." Castle asks his mother.

"A gentleman friend of mine is taking me to a show."

"And who would this friend be mother?"

"Just an old acquaintance of mine. No need to get into details."

"Mother I don't think me knowing his name would be getting into details." Castle informs Martha.

"Richard, I will keep my private life private. You can try to keep yours private but you know I know everything you do anyway." And with that the conversation is dropped.

"Well then, shall we have dinner." Castle tells to his two favorite people.

"Of course." Martha says.

"What did you make Daddy." Alexis ask as her father prepares there plates.

"I made one of your favorites. Homemade chicken potpie." Castle says as he places the food in front of his daughter.

"Yummy." Alexis says as she begins to eat.

"That sounds delicious, what are you planning on making tomorrow night." Martha asks as she two starts to eat.

"I don't know I was thinking of my famous baby back ribs and…." He doesn't get to finish the sentence because Martha says.

"Richard you don't make ribs when dinning with a woman, ribs are for game night with your friends, you need something fancier." She tells Castle

"And what would you suggest oh wise one." Castle sarcastically asks.

"I don't know how about baked chicken with butter and garlic. Or grilled salmon and….." This time it was Martha who doesn't get to finish before Alexis interrupts.

"Eww no fish." Alexis says sticking out her tongue to emphasize her disgust.

"I agree with her, fish is a pain to cook." Castle says

"Well then go with the baked chicken with some herb mashed potato's and some asparaguses sataid is olive oil and garlic. I had that once at a fundraiser and it was amazing."

"It sounds great, thank you mother." Castle says actually sounding thankful.

"Your welcome. So what are you going to wear." Martha continues asking questions.

"You are extremely nosy mother."

"I'm not nosy, I'm just curious is all. So?" Martha informs him.

"I don't know, one of my suits I guess, what about you Alexis, what are you going to wear." Castle puts the attention on Alexis instead of him.

"I'm going to wear my purple dress that Gram got me the one with the pretty bow on the back, with my white strap sandals. And I'm going to wear my hair down and try a white ribbon in my hair for a head band like Gram did for my first day of school." Alexis proundly informs them.

"Wow you've really put some thought into this haven't you." Castle tells his daughter.

"Of course she has, she's a Rogers, we don't have a dinner event without knowing what we are wearing ahead of time." Martha says as she kisses Alexis on the head.

"Okay.'' Castle says as he rolls his eyes.

"I'm just really excided to be seeing Miss Kate again." Alexis says.

"You really like her don't you." Martha asks.

"Yep. She seems really cool."

"Well if you say she is, then she must be."

Alexis smiles and laughs at Martha, well as best she can with a mouth full of food.

"So have you decided what book you are going to give her?" Martha asks shifting her attention back to Castle.

"Well I was going to give her the first Derek Storm, but Alexis suggested that I let her pick out the book, and I just sign whatever one she chooses." Castle says

"Well that's a wonderful suggestion Alexis."

"You think so?" Alexis asks her grandmother.

"Yes I think it's a very sweet idea."

"Tell her what you are planning to give her." Castle says joining the conversation.

"Oh yea."

Instead of answering she quickly runs upstairs to her room to grab the gift off of her dresser. She then runs back down stairs and returns to the table and hands it over to Martha to see.

"I made this at school. And I drew this when I got home." Alexis points to each object.

In Martha's hands in a necklace in the center was a round blue rock with the letter K on it, and on both sides were smaller multi-color rocks. And in her other hand was a card made out of craft paper. On the front in big yet neat writing were the works "Thank you" on it. When you open up the card there are four people drawn on it. Castle dressed in his usual suit. A woman who she guessed is "Miss Kate" dressed like an officer, and a smaller figure with bright red hair. The last one thought confused Martha.

"Now I see your father and you, and Miss Kate but what is the drawing that is in your hand?" Martha asks pointing to the drawing.

"That's Baca." Alexis informs Martha.

"Baca, who's Baca." Martha asks still confused.

"He's the Wookie doll Daddy got me, he was with me when I was with Miss Kate." Alexis explains.

"Ahh I see, well kiddo. This is a wonderful gift and I'm sure she will love it."

"You think so." Alexis asks.

"I know so." Martha says smiling at Alexis.

"Alright Alexis. Its time to get you cleaned up and then time for bed." Castle tells his daughter.

"Okay Daddy. Night Gram." Alexis goes and hugs her grandmother. Martha leans down and places a kiss on the top of her head.

"Good night kiddo." Martha says.

"Okay pumpkin, go get into your pajamas and I'll be up there in a few to read you a story." Castle says.

"Okay." With that Alexis heads upstairs to get ready for bed. Castle begins to put the food away while Martha clears off the table.

"You don't have to do that Mother, I've got it. You should go get settled in." Castle tells his mother.

"No Richard I live here to now, I have to pull my weight. I'll do the dishes you go read to your daughter." Martha tells his as she continues to clean the kitchen.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure now go."

"Okay, goodnight mother."

"Goodnight Richard."

Castle kisses her on the check before he heads upstairs and into Alexis' room. Alexis is already in her favorite pajamas. They are light blue with clouds all around them. She is currently looking through her school folder to make sure that she did all of her homework and that it was in her backpack.

"Hey Pumpkin, you have everything you need for tomorrow?"

"Yes I do." Alexis says while she puts everything back into her bag, then climes into bed.

"Alright Lex, what story would you like tonight." Castle asks.

"Can we make one up?"

"Sure we can, you start off."

"Okay, once there was a young woman who had long brown curly hair, she was very smart and very kind, your turn." Castle begins "Uh one day a prince came to her town. He was in search of a bride. Every woman in the town come in hopes that he would pick them as his wife, except for one. She stayed in her house away from everyone."

"The Prince talked to every girl who came up to him, but none of them where right for him. So he wondered around the town until he came upon a clearing in the woods." Alexis says waving her arms around as she talks. Castle says"On the very edge of the clearing was a pond with several large stones around it. As he made his way to the pond he realizes he's not alone."

"Sitting on one of the rocks is the brown haired beauty, she knew he was there but paid no attention to him. Instead she continued to read her book." She says.

"The prince was taken back by her beauty. He knows that she was not one of the other women he had talked to before, he could never forget her face. He cautiously approaches her, slowly as to not scare her." Castle talks in a whisper.

"She rolls her eyes at this and says "I know you're there you don't have to walk so slow." The prince simply laughs and walks to her. He sits on a stone right in front of her. She still doesn't look up from her book." Alexis says

"The prince looks at her and says "Never have I seen someone as beautiful as you" She replies "Never have I seen a man so forward before""

"He laughs loving how she doesn't seem to care that she is in the presents of a Prince. he asks her for her name and she replies "Katie"." Alexis says loudly

"Katie, would this kind smart woman be based off of Miss Kate." He asks Alexis.

"Maybe it is maybe it isn't now continue the story." She tells him wanting to get on with the story. **"**Okay, um he replies 'A pretty name for a pretty woman" _Katie_ doesn't seem impressed by his comment."

"She says "Not that I don't enjoy your company, but I really should be heading home." The prince doesn't want her to leave yet and reaches his hand out for her."

Castle continues **"**He says "Wait, I wish to see you again'' Katie replays "Well we don't always get what we wish for now do we" He says to her "In my experience I usually do"."

"She simply smiles and says "I'm sorry your highness but I really need to be going" He says "What do I have to do to see you again, I will battle the strongest man in the town. I shall slay any beast you wish, I will do anything if it means I have the honor of sharing your time."" Castles turn.

"Katie tells the Prince "I do not wish for you to do any of those things, I'm sorry I must go" And before the prince can protest she runs off into the woods. he tries to catch her but she is gone before he can."

"The next day the poor prince was so sad. He looked everywhere for Katie but couldn't find her anywhere. He was about to give up when he spots a little girl sitting on the ground she had tears in her eyes." Alexis says.

"He leans down and asks the little girl what is wrong. She shows him her toy doll her arm was torn and hanging on by only a thread. He smiles at her and says "Well it looks like she has an ouchie, lets see what we can do about it.'' The little girl nods and hands the doll over to the Prince. He takes out his knife and cuts a strip off of his very nice shirt, he takes the strip and ties it around the dolls arm as if it were a sling. He smiles at his handy work and show the little girl. Her tears had stopped and she was now smiling." Castle says smiling at Alexis

"The prince said "Nothing a little work couldn't fix" He hands the doll back to the girl. She gladly takes it, she gets up and throws her arms around the Princes neck giving him a hug. After they hug they begin to play with her other dolls. Soon they are laughing and having a wonderful time." Alexis happily says.

"Unknown to them Katie had been watching them the whole time. She smiled as she watched the Prince talk in high pitched voices and played with they young girl. Sonn though the girls parents come and apologies. The Prince says "No apologies necessary you have a wonderful little girl." The girl goes and gives him another hug and says "Thank you for fixing my doll". The prince smiles "Thank you for letting me play dolls with you, I needed a smile." The little girl smiles happy that she could make his day better, her parents then lead her away." Alexis' turn.

"The prince begins to walk away but is stopped when he hears "That was very sweet of you" It was Katie. The prince smiles at her and says " I didn't think I'd ever see you again." She says "I had to make sure that you were kind at heart before I saw you again, and you just proved that you do" The prince smiles ant her and asks "So now that you know, I have to ask, Katie would you do me the honor of being my Princess."" Alexis says yawning.

"Katie looked at him right in the eyes. She sees all the love and affection in his eyes. She replies with a simple "Yes"" He says

"And they lived happily ever after right daddy." Alexis asks trying to stay awake.

Castle tells his daughter **"**Right pumpkin. Okay sweetheart its time for bed."

"Okay daddy. I love you."

"I love you to baby girl.

Castle kisses Alexis on the head and heads out of the room, he closes the dor but leaves it open a little bit so he can hear her if needed. He heads to his own room and dresses for bed. When he finally lies down he begins to drift of to sleep. He dreams about the story he and Alexis made up. He can only hope to fine some one as smart and kind as Katie.

**A/N- I had a friend help me with this chapter because I'm not used to writing like this. I hope you enjoy it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- **I am so ,so sorry it took me so long to post, my brother thought it would be a good idea to clean out MY laptop. He deleted everything my homework, music, documents, EVERYTHING. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. This chapter will be shorter than the other ones. I don't own any of the characters.

Kate's P.O.V.

In about 30 minutes I will be having dinner with not only my favorite author but his adorable daughter, AT HIS HOUSE. I've had to pinch myself to see if I was dreaming. Lanie came by at around 10 this morning and we got facials, our nails done and cut and styled our hair. Apparently she has a hot date tonight and won't tell me with who. So now I am sitting on my couch waiting for the driver he is sending to pick me up. It so weird, I'm Kate Beckett I don't do nervous but right now I feel like a teenage girl on her first date. Which is ridicules because this isn't a date. It's a simple thank you dinner. Yea that it.

A knock at the door brings Kate out of her thoughts.

"Hello" Beckett says as she opens the door.

"Miss Kate Beckett" The man on the other side of the door says. He's dressed in a nice black suit and a black drivers hat. He's about half an inch shorter than Beckett. Around late 30s early 40s. He was holding a bouquet of dark pink and peach roses.

"Yes, that's me." She answers.

"Hello my name is Daniel. Mr. Castle sent me to pick you up. These are for you."

He hands her the bouquet to her. She inhales the sweet smell the flowers give off. They were already in a vase so she places them on the table next to her door.

"Are you ready to go?" Daniel asked.

"Yes just let me grab my clutch."

'Take your time."

Kate grabbed her clutch locked her door and followed Daniel out of her apartment. She was expecting a simple car to pick her up but was surprised when she walks out and sees a limo long enough to fit 20 people in it. When Daniel saw her face he let out a small laugh before opening the back door to let her in.

"We should be there in about 20 minutes Miss Beckett." Daniel tells her as he pulls was from the curb.

"Okay." It was all she answers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Castle's P.O.V.

"Alexis are you ready, Miss Kate will be here soon." Castle shouts from the kitchen to his daughter in her room.

"Yes daddy, I've been ready." Alexis answers while walking down the stairs.

"Okay pumpkin how about you help set the table while I check on dinner."

"Okay." Alexis beings setting the table with the dishes Castle had already set out on the counter. She tries to grab all the plates at once but was stopped.

"Alexis you know you are suppose to take one at a time."

"But I'm a big girl I can take more."

"You maybe a big girl but your still not big enough to handle that much glass. Okay"

"Huh okay." Alexis goes back to taking one dish at a time.

"Mother." Castle calls out.

"Yes Richard." Martha answers.

"Will you be having dinner with us?"

"No I'm sorry I will have to make a later appearance."

"Alright we will see you later."

Martha dressed in a beautiful green strapless floor length dress walks out of her room into the living room.

"Well my darlings I will see you when I return."

"Bye gram."

After kissing Alexis on the head Martha exit's the loft.

"Alright Lex it's just us."

"When is Miss Kate going to be here?"

"Uh in about…..

Castle didn't finish because a knock at the door stopped him

"Now." Castle says as he goes to open the door.

"Wait for me daddy." Alexis says running out of the kitchen.

Both Castle's walk over to the door. Castle opens it and before its even open the whole way Alexis launches herself to Kate's legs.

"Miss Kate!"

"Hello little one, it's so nice to see you again."

"You too Miss Kate."

As Alexis and Kate continue to interact, Castle just stands there speechless. The woman standing in front of him is absolutely breath taking. The purple dress looks amazing on her. She has amazing legs and it shows it. A one shoulder cover and showed of all of her curves. Her hair was half up half down loose curls that went down to the middle of her back and a small bump on her head. She was beautiful. He continued to watch as she hugged and talked with Alexis. Alexis looked so happy to see her. And Kate looked happy to see Alexis.

"Hello Mr. Castle." Beckett says bringing Castle out of his thoughts.

"Hello Miss Kate, please call me Rick ."

"Okay Rick."

"Well dinner should be ready. How about we eat and then you can choose the book you wish for me to sign."

"I get to choose?" Beckett says a little shocked.

"It was Alexis' idea she thought it would be a good idea for you to pick the book you wanted. Will that be okay."

"Yea that's fine."

"That's great so lets go eat shall we."

"Wait." Alexis says getting the attention of both adults.

"What is it Lex?" Castle asks.

"I didn't finish setting the table. You to have to stay here while I go finish."

Before either can object Alexis is off towards the kitchen.

"So did you enjoy the ride?" Castle asks breaking the silence.

"I did but you really did not have to do that."

"It's the least I can do for saving my daughter."

"I didn't save her, I simply was doing my job. Its really nothing that merits this much thanks."

"Well I'm a Castle I'm known to over do things."

"Castle." Beckett says.

"What?"

"Nothing it's just that, Castle sounds like a good nickname."

"Huh Castle. You know I like the sound of that."

"It's catchy."

"It sure is Beckett." Castle says with a wide grin.

"What happened to Miss Kate? Now I'm Beckett."

"Miss Beckett is what Alexis calls you. Now we both have cool names."

Beckett just laughs at this. She can't believe she is here joking with Ric… Castle. Before another thought could be made a loud CRASH followed by a "Daddy" turns relaxing Kate into cop Kate. She and Castle hastily run to the kitchen. Kate expecting to see an intruder come upon a crying Alexis and a broken water glass at her feet.

"Alexis are you alright?"

Castle runs past Kate to pick Alexis up and carries her as if she were a toddler.

"I'm sorry daddy." Alexis says while she starts to calm down.

"What happen pumpkin?"

"I wanted to hurry and finish the table so I tried to grab the water glasses at the same time and I dropped them. I'm sorry I didn't listen."

"It's okay baby, it was an accident. The important thing is that you aren't hurt. You aren't hurt are you?"

"No I'm fine."

"Good now we just need to find a way to make those tears go away. I know why don't you go and get the things you want to give Miss Kate. Okay."

"Okay." Alexis says a little happier. Castle puts her down and she takes off towards her room.

"Wow" Kate says.

"What"

"She seems more upset that she didn't listen to you than the fact she accidentally broke a glass."

"Yea she's always been that way. She always listens to me so when she doesn't she acts like it's a big thing that will get her in big trouble. But that's rare. She's a great kid.""Yea she seems great."

"Here this is for you Miss Kate." Alexis says handing her a purple gift bag.

"Sweetie you didn't need to give me anything."

"I wanted to."

Kate smiles at Alexis before she proceeds to open the bag. She first pulls out the hand made card and reads it. She smiles at the drawings and then pulls out a medium size box. When she opens it in the middle rests the necklace Alexis had made her.

"Thank you Alexis, I love it."

Kate gently place the box and card back into the bag and then wraps Alexis in a big hug.

"You're Welcome Miss Kate I'm glad you like it."

"Oh I love it. It was a very sweet gift."

Castle watches them. He can't help but smile at them.

"So who's hungry?" Castle asks the two ladies.

"I am." Alexis answers.

"Well than lets eat."

"Anything I can help with." Beckett asks.

"No you two just go sit down and I will serve you."

"Really I can help its no big deal."

"You are our guest and we will be serving you. Now go sit down."

Beckett can see that she wont win so she goes to sit down.

"Sit my me Miss Kate." Alexis says pulling her to sit next to her.

"I would love to sit by you."

"What bout me Alexis you don't want to sit by me." Castle asks while still in the kitchen.

"I see you everyday, I want to sit by Miss Kate. Is that okay daddy?"

"Yes it's okay baby girl. I'll just sit on the other side of Miss Kate."

A minute later Castle comes out balancing three plates in his arms.

"Okay we have baked lemon garlic chicken, asparagus cooked in butter and plain white rice."

"Wow this looks amazing. You really didn't have to go threw all this trouble." Kate says excepting the plate.

"Nonsense it was no trouble at all. Here Lex." Castle answers giving Alexis her plate. She eyes it at first before she asks her father.

"You didn't experiment with anything did you?"

"No I didn't. I was going to try a recipe with chocolate syrup but I resisted."

"Eww chocolate on chicken. That sounds disgusting."

"Hey I bet the first person who put pineapple on pizza was called gross to."

"Touché, good point but thank you for not putting chocolate on the chicken."

"You're welcome."

After Dinner.

The tree of them spent hours laughing and talking about different things.

"Wow that was delicious. Thank you _Castle."_ Kate says

"You are welcome _Beckett._ So hall we go pick your book."

"Sure."

"Follow me I keep them in my study."

"Can I come?" Alexis asks Kate.

"Of course you."

The trio head to his study Kate is impressed by his display of books. On his wall are various framed letter, and news clippings, she guesses review on his books. On his desk are several photos of Alexis from different ages, one of him, Alexis and a older woman. Castle leads her over to the bookcase.

"Well choose any book, and I will sigh it for you."

"Any book?" Kate asks

"Yes any book."

Beckett looks to the casing. There are dozens of book titles. Not just his books either. A lot are murder mysteries, a few story books, poetry. Kate already know what book she wants though.

After she finds it she hands it over to Castle who looks surprised.

"A skull at springtime?"

"Yea, is there something wrong?"

"No it's just it's not one of my more famous books."

"I know but it's always been my favorite."

"Okay what you like for me to sign?"

"Just your name is fine."

"Are you sure?" He asks "Yea" is all she answered.

After signing "Richard Castle" he hands her the book.

"Here you go."

"Thank you. Umm."

"What?" Castle asks. She hesitates before telling him.

"Okay I hate to ask this I mean I _really _hate to ask this but. Marco you know my partner, told my Captain about this and asked me if I could get an auto graph from you. As I said I really wish I didn't have to ask you but it's my Captain and all."

"No problem Beckett. I would hate you to get in trouble with your boss."

Castle takes out photo that he would use at a book signing. He signed his name and handed it over to Kate.

"Thank you." She tells him.

"No problem"

"Well I have had a wonderful time but it's getting late I think it's time I head home."

"Wait you can't go. You haven't met Gram."

"Gram?" Kate asks not sure if Gram is like Baca another one of her stuffed animals.

"My mother who just moved in here. Alexis has called her Gram ever since she could talk. But she had dinner plans Alexis she may not be back till later." Castle explains.

"Okay, but do you have to go?"

"Yah little one I do it's late and I need to get home."

"Well can you come over again?"

"Uh well that would be up to your father."

"Please daddy, please." Alexis turns to her father with pleading eyes.

"Well if she wants to I have no problem."

"Yay.

" Alexis yells and runs to hug Kate's legs. Which she laughs at.

"Alright little one it's time for me to go. I will see you next time okay."

"Okay don't forget your gifts."

"I will never forget them."

"Lex go upstairs and get ready for bed."

"Okay daddy. Bye Miss Kate"

"Bye Alexis."

Alexis hugs Kate one more time and then heads up stairs.

"Well thank you for the lovely evening and the book, I should head home now."

"Yea Daniel should be waiting t take you home. And Beckett I know you are busy but I hope you will see Alexis again. She just adores you."

"Thank you Castle and I would love to see her again. She's wonderful to be around."

"Alright well I'll let you be heading home."

"Thank you again. This has been great."

"Your welcome. Goodnight Miss Kate."

"Goodnight Mr. Castle."

Castle walked her to the elevator where he watched her until the doors closed. He heads back inside and heads up stairs. When he walks into Alexis room he sees that she already asleep I in her pjs in bed. He's not surprised considering its hours past her bedtime. He gently kisses her on the head and heads of to his own room for bed.

**A/N-** I'm sorry it took me so long to post this. I typed this up as soon as I could. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
